Entrelineas
by JUANIS
Summary: Otro one-shot de los quelonios y la Fer, espero les guste n.n


¡Que onda preciosos! Espero que estén muy bien n.n

Este fanfic con todo mi cariño es para ustedes, espero lo disfruten

Ya sabemos, los quelonios no me pertenecen, escribo con el simple ánimo de hacerlo

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Hacia 2 semanas que ella vino del futuro para protegerlos, pero realmente siente el peligro con ella

Las razones pueden ser varias: Porque son enemigos naturales de alguna manera, él roedor, ella felina, a veces sentía que le iba a saltar en la yugular en cualquier momento despedazándolo, convirtiéndolo en su cena

Porque ella no tomaba el camino del Bushido, era una asesina a sueldo, sin miramientos, sin remordimientos, valiéndole muy poco las vidas que elimina.

O quizás y solo "quizás", le recordaba a alguien en su forma de actuar… a Shredder y era ahí cuando se pregunta si realmente ella es descendiente directa de su mejor pupilo o fue adoptada y entrenada bajo su tutela, pero al ver el mismo tono de ojos, algunos gestos y la modulacion de voz, la duda es desechada.

En ocasiones cuando va por una taza de té a la cocina, la ve sentada en la mesa pegada a la ventana viendo el atardecer mientras bebe alguna soda o solo sentada en silencio como una estatua

Cuando camina para la sala con su taza de te, puede sentir la mirada penetrante clavada en su persona, con sus ojos depredadores, si mal no recordaba la palabra la oyó decir en su hijo Donatello, en una de esas charlas que tenia con sus hermanos mientras miraban algún programa en la TV

No puede evitarlo pero cuando la ve, el pelaje de su nuca se eriza a la vez que su corazón late desbocado y parece ella notarlo pues al mirarlo sonríe como el gato de Chesire mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

-¡Que listo eres!- oyó una vez hablarle en esas tardes plomizas, Splinter dejo de servirse té frente a la estufa donde se calentaba la tetera, apago el piloto y voltea a mirarla

-Has sido muy listo toda tu vida- le dice susurrante mirándolo fijamente

-No la entiendo- le dijo evitando que su voz temblara, ella entrecerró los ojos sonriendo retorcidamente

-Fuiste muy listo en entrenarlos, les criaste con toda la paciencia para ganártelos, los entrenaste arduamente para que cumplieran tu objetivo- el sensei parpadeo y mira el reloj viendo que faltaban solo unos minutos para que sus hijos en compañía de Yunuen regresaran del supermercado con los víveres

-¡No me mires de esa manera, sabes bien de lo que hablo¡ -ronronea mientras se riza un mechón de pelo en su dedo índice- Pudo haber sido mas fácil ir por él y acabarlo por lo que le hicieron a tu sensei ¡Pero no! Preferiste que alguien mas se hiciera cargo de tu vendetta- se mira las garras de su mano derecha y regresa la mirada al mutante

-No finjas conmigo- se levanta pero se sienta en la orilla de la mesa, cruzándose de brazos- Es mejor así ¿no? – se quita de la mesa y camina de un lado a otro como una pantera enjaulada pero mirando el techo de la cocina

-Les entrenaste para volverlos ninjas, unas perfectas maquinas de matar sin olvidar mencionarles la triste historia de tu sensei de cómo murió a manos de su peor enemigo- se detiene mirándolo- Y como su desvalida mascota pierde los ánimos de vivir hasta que les encontraste- se gira para mirarlo de frente

-Toda una obra maestra, te felicito- aplaude- Es mejor así, puesto que si tu morías, no habría quien mas cumpliera tu venganza, pero si ellos lo hacen por ti, aunque uno cayera pues...- ríe un poco- ¡Bueno ya sabemos que pasará!

De pronto la puerta principal se abre y se oye la risa de los adolescentes entrar, Splinter aprovechando camina hacia la salida de la cocina pero Fer lo detiene, tomándolo de la parte de atrás de su kimono, ambos se quedan estáticos por unos segundos hasta que ella se agacha un poco

-Óyeme bien Splinter, no es una advertencia- sisea cerca del oído de la anciana rata

-¡Mas vale que no les pase nada, infeliz! –Splinter puede sentir el gran control que ella tiene que hacer para no matarlo ahí mismo- ¡Que no sufran ninguna pena ni perdida!- susurra amenazante

-¡Porque si eso llegara a pasar, tenlo por seguro!- entrecierra los ojos- ¡No habrá lugar en este puto mundo donde puedas esconderte! –lo suelta empujándolo pero sin tumbarlo al suelo y rápidamente sale por la puerta trasera para no ser vista por los chicos.

El sensei suda helado con su taza temblando frenéticamente en el platito que sostiene con sus manos, a la vez que ve a sus hijos y ahijada riendo felices de la vida

FIN

Bueh otra loquera mía, esto se me ocurrió mientras que con una tacita de té en la mano meditaba sobre el Sensei y me cayó por así decirlo "el veinte" o bueno como la Fer, veo "entre líneas" todo lo que me dicen o veo ñ**.**ñU

Aunque creo que después de esto, tendré que vivir en un bunker antibombas y anti-ninjas (mira sobre su hombro a ver si no hay algún quelonio a la vista)

¡En fin! Se cuidan mucho, reviews, abucheos, jitomatazos son bienvenidos ¡Nos leemos al ratito!


End file.
